


Esperándote

by Mirita



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita





	

La observa por la ventana siguiendo sus movimientos que esconden melancolía en la mirada, soledad en el alma y un demonio clamando por libertar, ese que solo es libre cuando él la besa, la toca, la hace explotar.

Buffy ríe a consecuencia de algo que la bruja dice con gesto de inocencia, su rostro se ilumina, pero ellos no pueden ver el vacío que se cuela por los poros, es fuerte, entera, indestructible, si la vieran quebrarse la mirarían con lastima, no sienten el fuego en la sangre, el llamado de la noche, la cazadora en todo su esplendor, los golpes, la oscuridad, ella quizás nunca lo admita, pero lo siente por dentro, necesita bailar, rozar la muerte con los dedos cada noche, acariciarla por que ya no le teme.

Mira el reloj, luce nerviosa, voltea a ver por la ventana, lo está buscando, cuando cree que nadie la observa, cuando baja la guardia de las mentiras.

Spike enciende otro cigarrillo, el décimo desde que llegó a Revello Drive, si estuviese vivo moriría de cáncer, pero no lo está, y es eso lo que hace que Buffy lo busque todas las noches, su conexión con la muerte, el placer de la eternidad, la promesa de dejar de sentir el dolor en el alma.

Se apoya en el árbol, cubierto por las sombras, el humo lo rodea, la luz del cigarrillo es intensa, suena cuando lo aspira, espera, ella vendrá, cuando sus amigos se descuiden, saldrá por la puerta trasera y pensaran que busca un poco de aire, cuando en realidad lo busca a él, les mentira y él estará ahí, esperando, dispuesto, amándola, hasta la eternidad.


End file.
